Balthier
Balthier, geboren als Ffamran Mid Bunansa, ist ein spielbarer Charakter aus Final Fantasy XII. Er ist ein tollkühner Luftpirat, der stets auf der Suche nach Schätzen an Bord seines Luftschiffs Strahl durch Ivalice reist. Als treue Partnerin steht ihm dabei die Viera Fran zur Seite, zu der er ein sehr großes Vertrauen hat. Balthier wird zunächst aus Habgier in die Geschehnisse um den versuchten Wiederaufbau des Königreichs Dalmasca durch Prinzessin Ashe verwickelt. Für seine Dienste als ihr Begleiter will er mit Schmuck und Wertgegenständen vergütet werden, allerdings ändert er diese Haltung während der Spielhandlung. Tatsächlich betreffen ihn die Beziehungen zwischen Dalmasca und dem Imperium von Archadia auch persönlich. Balthier trödelt äußerst ungern. Wenn er ein Ziel hat, setzt er sich unverzüglich an dessen Erreichung und treibt auch immer wieder seine Kameraden an. Gleichzeitig versteht er aber auch sehr Wohl den Sinn einer guten Vorbereitung und plant seine nächsten Schritte voraus. Er erkennt die politischen Zusammenhänge und Veränderungen sehr schnell und zieht die folgerichtigen Schlüsse. Dabei helfen ihm zum einen seine Kenntnisse des Imperiums, seinen Strukturen und seinen Akteuren, andererseits auch sein jahrelanges Reisen mit Fran. Balthier hat eine breite Ortskenntnis und greift auf einen großen Wissensfundus zurück. Außerdem zeigt er in Konversationen mit anderen Leuten äußerst gepflegte Umgangsformen und Höflichkeit. Gelegentlich zeigt er aber auch etwas Humor, wenn er von sich selbst als „Helden dieser Geschichte“ spricht. Handlung Vorgeschichte Über Balthiers Leben vor seiner Zeit als Luftpirat ist wenig bekannt, es steht jedoch fest, dass er einmal für kurze Zeit Richter des archadianischen Imperiums war. Er genoss Macht, Wohlstand und Ansehen, doch trotzdem floh er aus diesem Leben, weil ihm der geistige Zustand seines Vaters Dr. Cid nach dessen Rückkehr von dessen Forschungsreise in Giruvegan immer merkwürdiger vorkam und ihm die Richtung missfiel, in die sich das archadianische Imperium entwickelte. Er änderte seinen Namen und begann an der Seite von Fran ein Leben als Pirat. Wann und unter welchen Umständen er diese kennenlernte, bleibt unklar. Final Fantasy XII thumb|250px|Balthier fordert von [[Vaan den Abend-Splitter]] Sechs Jahre später, am Abend des Banketts zu Ehren von Vayne Carudas Solidor, des neuen Konsuls der Stadt Rabanastre, schleichen sich Balthier und Fran in die Schatzkammer des königlichen Palasts auf der Suche nach dem Abend-Splitter, doch sie finden den Straßenjungen Vaan vor, der diesen selbst stiehlt, also nehmen sie seine Verfolgung auf. Gleichzeitig ereignet sich im Palast ein Angriff von Widerstandskämpfern gegen das Imperium und bei einer spektakulären Flucht gelangen die drei in die Garamseys-Kanalisation, wo Balthier beschließt, dass sie nun zusammenarbeiten werden, wollten sie den Wachen entkommen. Sie treffen die totgeglaubte Prinzessin Ashe, die sich ihnen als Amalia vorstellt. Balthier kennt ihre wahre Identität, behält sie aber für sich. Als sie den Abend-Splitter in Vaans Hand sieht, begleitet sie die Gruppe, jedoch gelingt ihnen die Flucht nicht, sie werden bald darauf von Wachsoldaten festgenommen. thumb|250px|[[Penelo erhält sein Taschentuch]] Vor den Augen zahlreicher Unterstadtbewohner werden die Gefangenen vorgeführt, unter den Beobachtern befindet sich auch Vaans Freundin Penelo. Sie will zu ihm hinlaufen, aber Balthier stellt sich in ihren Weg, drückt ihr sein Taschentuch mit der Bitte um Aufbewahrung in die Hand und verspricht ihr, Vaan zurückzubringen. Diese Tat sieht auch der Bangaa Ba'Gamnan, der Balthier jagt und zur Strecke bringen will. Penelo wird deshalb von ihm als Köder gefangen genommen. Zusammen mit Fran und Vaan wird Balthier unterdessen ins Nalbina-Verlies gebracht. Vaan handelt sich Ärger mit drei Seeks ein, doch Balthier kommt zu seiner Unterstützung und gemeinsam bezwingen sie ihre Widersacher. Unmittelbar darauf erscheint Ba'Gamnan, doch sie entkommen ihm. Fran fand unterdessen einen Fluchtweg, der aber von einer magischen Barriere gesichert werde. Als Vaan ein kurzes Zweifeln an Frans Fähigkeiten andeutet, wird er von Balthier scharf zurechtgewiesen, dass Fran wisse, wovon sie redet. Richter Gabranth erscheint, was für Balthier der Anlass ist, sehr genau zu erklären, was die Richter sind und wie wenig er von ihnen hält. Sie folgen Gabranth in die Einzelzelle des vermeintlichen Königsmörders Basch von Ronsenburg. Nachdem der Richter wieder abzieht bettelt Basch um ihre Hilfe, sie mögen ihn zum Wohle Dalmascas befreien, was Vaan so sehr erzürnt, dass er an Baschs Käfig springt und ihn anbrüllt. Fran bricht die Verankerung des Käfigs und lässt íhn in die Tiefe stürzen, während sich alle daran festklammern. thumb|250px|[[Baschs Hintergrund ist Balthier egal]] Der Aufprall zerstört den Käfig und Basch ist somit frei. Vaan stürzt sich in Rage auf ihn und holt zum Schlag aus, doch er wird von Balthier abgehalten. Der politische Hintergrund ist ihm gleichgültig, er sieht in Basch viel eher einen weiteren willkommenen Schwertarm. Ihnen gelingt die Flucht durch den Barheim-Tunnel und sie kehren nach Rabanastre zurück. Balthier überlässt Vaan den Abend-Splitter, da er ihm nur Ärger einhandelte, und begibt sich mit Fran in die Taverne. Dort spricht ihn Migelo an, dass Ba'Gamnan Vaans Freundin Penelo entführt haben und in den Lhusu-Minen festhalten soll. In diesem Moment treffen auch Vaan und Basch in der Taverne ein und bitten Balthier um eine Überfahrt dorthin. Vaan bietet für diesen Dienst den Abend-Splitter als Bezahlung an. Obwohl Balthier sehr skeptisch ist, gestattet er die Fahrt und bricht mit ihnen unverzüglich auf. thumb|250px|Larsas Wissen macht Balthier skeptisch In Bhujerba angekommen schließt sich ihnen Larsa Ferrinas Solidor an, der ebenfalls ein Anliegen in den Minen hat und sich als Lamont ausgibt. Balthier zeigt sich ihm gegenüber sehr zurückhaltend, da Lamont sehr gut über die politischen Verhältnisse in Bhujerba informiert zu sein scheint und somit vermutlich vom Imperium ist. In einem Minenstollen finden sie sehr viele Maginite, ein Gestein, aus dem das Imperium im künstliches Nethizit erzeugen kann und das das Ziel von Larsa ist. Balthier will daraufhin harsch und direkt wissen, woher Larsa all dies wisse, doch sie werden von Ba'Gamnan unterbrochen. Dank Larsas Einsatz kann die Gruppe aus den Minen und vor dem Kopfgeldjäger flüchten. Nach Verlassen der Minen werden sie Zeuge, wie Larsa Penelo aus dem Gewahrsam des Richters Ghis nimmt und ins Anwesen von Marquis Ondore bringt. Balthier erklärt den anderen, wer Larsa in Wahrheit ist und schmiedet einen Plan, um eine Audienz beim Marquis zu erhalten. Dazu nehmen sie Kontakt mit dem Widerstand auf, mit denen der Marquis kooperiert, und gelangen so zu einem Treffen mit ihm, bei dem er sie scheinbar verhaften lässt, aber in Wahrheit einen Schritt näher an Prinzessin Ashe bringt. Sie wird nämlich auf dem Schlachtschiff Leviathan festgehalten, wohin sich nun auch der Marquis bringen lässt. thumb|250px|Für seine Mühen möchte Balthier entsprechend entlohnt werden Sie werden auf die Schiffsbrücke der Leviathan zu Richter Ghis gebracht sowie zu Amalia, deren wahre Identität von Ghis aufgedeckt wird, und anschließend in ihre Zellen abgeführt. Hierbei gelingt es Balthier, Fran und Basch die Wachen zu überrumpeln und sich zu befreien. Gemeinsam mit Penelo und Larsa können sie zurück nach Bhujerba fliehen und erneut mit dem Marquis reden, der Prinzessin Ashe bei sich behalten möchte, bis sie mächtig genug für eine neue Machtübernahme in Dalmasca sei. Balthier befürwortet dies und verlangt im gleichen Zug nach einer warmen Mahlzeit, einem Bad und einer neuen Garnitur Kleidung. Prinzessin Ashe kann nicht untätig bleiben und versucht heimlich, Balthiers Luftschiff zu stehlen. Er erwischt sie dabei und spricht sich für den Plan des Marquis aus, aber Ashe schlägt ihm darauf vor, dass er als Luftpirat die Prinzessin kurzerhand entführen könnte. Mit der Aussicht auf den Schatz des Dynast-Königs willigt Balthier ein, auch alle anderen Hauptfiguren begleiten die Prinzessin. Das Ziel ist die Grabstätte Raithwalls, wo Ashe den Morgen-Splitter an sich nimmt. Nachdem sie im Anschluss erneut in die Hände des Imperiums fallen und ein weiteres Mal fliehen können, wobei dieses Mal eine Überladung des Morgen-Splitters zur Auslöschung der Luftschiffflotte des Imperiums führt, verlangt Balthier für das weitere Begleiten der Prinzessin eine Vergütung für seine Hilfe. Er nimmt sich den Ehering der Prinzessin, von dem sie sich nur schweren Herzens trennt, und verspricht ihn zurückzugeben, sobald er etwas Wertvolleres findet. Der weitere Weg führt die Gruppe über Jahara und Bur-Omisace in die Hauptstadt des Imperiums Archadis. Balthier erklärt ihnen, wie sie am sichersten und dorthin reisen können, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Auf der Reise dorthin entwickelt sich ein Gespräch zwischen Balthier und Ashe, bei dem er sie vor der Gefahr der Nethizite warnt. Sein Vater ist Dr. Cid, der für das Imperium an den Nethiziten forscht und der Gier verfiel, die diese auslösen können. Balthier erzählt auch, dass er selbst einst Richter des Imperiums war, doch weil sich sein Vater so sehr veränderte, ließ er diesen und sein Leben als Richter zurück, um seine eigenen Wege zu gehen. thumb|250px|Balthier bemitleidet seinen Vater Angekommen in Archadis trennt sich Balthier von den Gefährten, um einige persönliche Dinge zu erledigen, während ein früherer Bekannter namens Julius der Gruppe den Zugang ins Draklor-Laboratorium ermöglicht. Dort findet das erste Wiedersehen mit seinem Vater nach sechs Jahren statt, bei dem Balthier feststellen muss, dass Cid immer noch von Nethiziten besessen ist. Als Cid erkennt, dass sich Prinzessin Ashe unter Balthiers Gruppe befindet plant er einen Trick. Er zieht sich zurück und bringt sie dazu, ihm nach Giruvegan zu folgen. Weil die Nethizite in Cids Besitz Vaynes mächtigste Waffe sind, beschließt Balthier, diese zu zerstören und deshalb ebenfalls nach Giruvegan zu reisen. Statt Cid trifft Prinzessin Ashe jedoch die Occuria und erhält den Auftrag, neue Nethizite aus dem Sonnen-Gespinst zu schlagen und mit diesen das Imperium zu zerschmettern. Balthier erkennt verärgert, dass Cid sie nur getäuscht hatte und dieses Treffen erreichen wollte. Unterdessen findet der Sympathisant Reddas heraus, dass sich das Sonnen-Gespinst am Ridorana-Katarakt befindet und schenkt Balthier einen Flugstein, mit dem die Strahl in die dortige Jakht-Region fliegen kann. Dort angekommen überlässt Balthier die Strahl an Vaan, sollte ihm etwas zustoßen. thumb|250px|Trotz der drohenden Gefahr kümmert er sich hingebungsvoll um Fran Auf der Spitze des Ridorana-Richtfeuers trifft Balthier erneut auf Doktor Cid, der offenbart, sie bewusst bis hierher geführt zu haben und anschließend eine Überladung des Sonnen-Gespinstes verursacht. Die Gruppe bekämpft ihn und er stirbt. Vor seinem Ableben fragt Balthier seinen Vater, ob es keinen anderen Weg gab, doch Cid schickt ihn einfach weg, enttäuscht über Balthiers Leben als Luftpirat. Die austretende Mysth aus dem Sonnen-Gespinst lässt Fran kollabieren, Balthier kümmert sich um sie und bringt sie rechtzeitig in Sicherheit, bevor das Richtfeuer zerstört wird. Der Krieg zwischen Archadia auf der einen und Rozarria sowie dem Widerstand unter der Führung von Marquis Ondore auf der anderen Seite, bricht kurz darauf aus. Zusammen mit Prinzessin Ashe und ihren Begleitern fliegen Balthier und Fran auf die Luftfeste Bahamut, von wo aus Vayne Solidor das Imperium anführt. thumb|250px|Durch das Reparieren der Antriebe rettet er viele Menschenleben Sie besiegen Vayne sowie den Unsterblichen und müssen unverzüglich von der Bahamut fliehen, deren Antriebe versagen und die deswegen auf Rabanastre zu stürzen droht. Sie erreichen zwar alle gemeinsam die Strahl, aber Balthier begibt sich mit Fran in die Maschinenräume. Er überlässt Vaan sein Luftschiff und begibt sich unverzüglich an die Reparatur der Bahamut-Antriebe. Die anderen Protagonisten, allen voran Prinzessin Ashe, bemerken seine Abwesenheit erst, als sie bereits außerhalb der Reichweite sind, via Kommunikationsgerät halten sie aber immer noch den Kontakt aufrecht. Es gelingt ihm, die Antriebe neu zu starten und außerdem Fran zu retten, die von herabfallenden Trümmerteilen getroffen wurde. Die Bahamut landet dank Balthiers Einsatz in einiger Entfernung außerhalb des Stadtgebiets. Er und Fran überleben den Absturz und holen sich ein Jahr nach diesen Ereignissen die Strahl zurück, die sich seitdem in Vaans Obhut befand. Er hinterlässt den Ehering von Ashe, den er einst von ihr einforderte, sowie einen Abschiedsbrief, laut dem er einen wertvolleren Schatz gefunden habe, und dass Penelo und Vaan ihm nach Bervenia folgen sollen. Mysth-Teks * Irrlichter: Lichtkugeln formen eine Säule, die den Gegner durchbohrt. * Flutwelle: Balthier lässt einen gigantischen Tsunami auf den Gegner zurasen. * Drillings-Meteor: Ein Meteor, der aus Balthier und zwei Kopien von ihm besteht, stürzt auf den Gegner hinab. Weitere Auftritte Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Hier ist Balthier zwar eine der Hauptpersonen, jedoch betont er im Spiel mehrmals, dass Vaan der Held dieser Geschichte ist. Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions Hier ist Balthier ebenfalls ein spielbarer Charakter. Galerie en:Balthier ru:Бальтир Kategorie:Charakter (FFXII) Kategorie:Charakter (FFXII:RW)